As wireless communication technology evolves and improves, different wireless communication technologies must coexist in a given platform. As different wireless communication technologies may have benefits and superior performance in a particular usage scenario, it is advantageous to enable multiple wireless communication technologies to be used for a particular device. Further, different wireless comms (also referred to herein as wireless communications) might share some of the hardware components on the device (such radio, antennas etc). Sharing hardware components might limit the usage of the device in a way that at a given time only one of the wireless comms can use the hardware to transmit or receive.
Thus, it would be advantageous to improve the ability for wireless devices and apparatus to share hardware components when multiple communication technologies coexist.
It will be appreciated that for simplicity and clarity of illustration, elements illustrated in the figures have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements are exaggerated relative to other elements for clarity. Further, where considered appropriate, reference numerals have been repeated among the figures to indicate corresponding or analogous elements.